darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-03-03 - Finding an ancient sword
Yavin IV: White Pyramid - Cavernous Chamber This chamber is broad, and the dim red light of Yavin's star filter in through several open columnades of withered, crumbling columns barely large enough to support the great bulk of the Pyramid. Without, the red sky spans out above a sea of dark green jungle canopy, unbroken in every direction save for a distant mountain range, far, far to the south. The jungle has found its way inside the pyrmaid, with roots and vines creeping up through the seams in the stonework all around. The sounds of the jungle also rise, somehow oddly distant here, but grim and slightly foreboding. There is a strange cawing, the rumbling of large creatures moving through the jungle. A flight of birds squawks from a nest in the corner of the chamber. At one end, a dim flight of steps leads down into the dark cacophy of the jungle. Items you can +get: Black Mud <6x> - Cooking Knife - Green Yavu-Fronds <2x> - Scrap Armor Part - Scrap Metal Players: Karin Things: Fire-drake Four ship Stalker ship Hunter ship Millennium Falcon ship Eveningfire ship Blue Peter ship Very Small Container structure Shield Generator Unit shield Braken emerges from Blue Peter. The cockpit of the V19 opens with a hiss, and a pair of dark eyes peer out carefully from inside the ship. Then a woman's visage becomes apparant: Her black-hair is tied into a sleek ponytail and her smile seems ever-creased by a smile. "Hello, there," she says, loudly. Her dark alto is thick with humour as she - in case of noone firing at her - swings both her legs over the ship's side. Braken steps out of his ship and looks annoyed. He looks to the back of the ship where the shots hit and said "Now thats going to be trouble.."As he speaks to himself he turns back and looks to the female "Hello..Who was those people that shot my ship" Amarant emerges from Millennium Falcon. Dark Guard emerges from Millennium Falcon. The Falcon lands with expert guidance, and the three Y-Wings quickly follow. Quickly after the sublight engines begin their cooling stage and the ramp lowers. At the top stands the robed figure of Amarant, and behind him a small unit of guards. Making his way down his brown eyes narrowed to the two others exiting their ship. The sight of Amarant and his guards stepping out of their ship makes Karin pause. "I don't know who he is," comes her rich alto at Braken. "But I suppose you could ask him, yourself." "Good day, stranger," the woman turns a look and a smile at the Falcon's pilot. "I'm dreadfully sorry. I didn't mean to barge into you like this, but... it really is a very interesting place. Did you say it was called Yavin? I'm Cera, by the way. And you two are?" Braken looks from Karin and then over to the people walking out of there ship. Braken moves from his ship and makes his way toward the ominous individuals "There was no reason to shoot at my ship, I told you I needed to repair the droid.." Pauses and then stands a good distance away still. He points to the ship "Now thats going to be coming out of my paycheck" Halting his pace only a few yards from the two, the robed figure signals with a raised arm for the guards to do the same. The brown eyes bounce between the two for a moment. "Your name is Karen Morrow, do not lie to me." The voice comes dry and harsh behind the hoods shade. A hand with missing fingers moves to lower the hood revealing Gean's features, and a glance is spared to Braken. "You should be thanking me you are still alive...but the day is young." He growls before turning back to Karen, "What do you two want here?" The human guards simply stand motionless, their force pikes hanging from their backs. "I would worry less about my paycheck, were I you," Karin smiles at Braken. She is about to say more when Amarant's words makes her attention whip to the man. "And how do you know that name?" She says, narrowing her eyes sharply. When the hood is cast aside she nods a few times to herself, ponytail dancing down her back. "I saw you before. In Mos Eisley. I see the Jedi let you go?" She waits a while, allowing for Braken to speak, should he wish. Then she continues, voice half-ironic, half-amused: "I'm an archaologist, Gean. This time it is my turn to ask a question. When I see a planet I don't know, would you really expect me to turn?" Braken listens to the man's voice for a moment and catches his undertones. The corellian born Arcona is experienced so he seems to have a calm posture to him. He listens to the female for a moment and catches on with Jedi and such "Here? I don't even know where here is...Wait aren't you that guy flipping into the NS bar the other night waving a red lightsaber...Yeah that was you. Anyways..I just need to repair my droid..and now my ship and I will leave this..um jungle you thought precious enough to shoot at me for..." waves his hand slgiihtly indicating the jungle and begins to step back from the people "The Jedi never captured me Karin, if they did I doubt they would let me go. They fear me to much for that." His hands, or hand and stump, join together before him beneath the robes sleeves. "I know what you are Karin, I was there when Meena Tills had asked you about an item. Remember? On Coruscant?" Gean offers a tight smirk to her before looking back onto Braken. "Yes that was me, I saved the hunter Kerricks life, willing to extinguish my own to do so. Makes me wonder why the Jedi see me as 'dark'." A light shrug is offered with a sigh. "What are you thinking Karin? You wish to enter the jungle?" Again, Karin's eyes narrow at the Falcon's pilot. "I think I remember, yes," she tilts a nod at Amarant. "But you have come a long way from Tatooine, if this is your new home. And yes." Suddenly a smile brightens the woman's features, eyes sparkling with the joy of discoveries yet unnamed. "Yes, I would very much wish to enter the jungle. This is a most interesting place! Do you know how old this building is? I would very much like to run a few scans on it." She idly picks an Aldera silver scanner from her pocket and aims it at the temple. Braken pauses for a moment as the girl pulls out a shiny object and then his head turns back to the Pyramid. The Arcona shakes his head slightly and begins slowly heading back to the ramp of his ship. "Very old, it has been used by many whom can control the Force. That is all I know." A side glance looks onto Braken as he moves for his ship. Readying to say something the Dark Knight instead holds his tongue. "The jungle is dangerous." He says softly to the female archaologist; brown orbs turning back for her. "Going alone is not a good idea, besides you will find nothing but wild beast and plants." Karin nods a few times at Amarant's words about the temple. Her eyes are fixed to the scanner, and her brow is furrowed in concentration. "Very old indeed," she looks up at the Falcon's pilot, meeting his gaze. "This place is like the Jedi retreat, then? I never heard about it before. And that is not quite so..." The woman smiles, almost enigmatically, and looks between the other two. "When I was above the jungle, my scanners picked up another structure. It's almost hidden by the canopy and not accessible by air. But we should be able to walk there in a few hours." Gean shrugs lightly beneath the robes, "The retreat? Perhaps something like that, but it was not just the Jedi Order." Gean says softly, a step is taken towards Karin, the bald head tilting lightly. "You wish to risk your life in search for some structure which is most likely filled with overgrowth?" The woman regards Gean with thoughtful eyes, turning to climb down from the V19 Torrent and stepping onto the landing pad. Then she faces the other again, a smile tugging at the edges of her lips. "Is the jungle really this dangerous? I have equipment enough to last a few days in the wilderness." She pats a many-pocketed belt that encircles her hips. "It could be interesting, yes. I wonder if you would accompany me? It is, after all, your place as well. Are you not curious? And what about you, stranger?" Karin flicks a gaze at Braken, raising a raven brow at the Arcona. Braken pauses for a moment as he reaches his ramp of his ship. He looks back the the two for a moment and then at the overgrowth on the pyramid. The Large arcona shurgs for a moment and then says "Hidden building..crossing jungle..Could be interesting. Sure..why not. I may find something usual to hit over my droid's head again." Turns and moves back to the two The brown eyes narrow to Karin, "No one is roaming the jungle without me, this place has many secrets." A sigh escapes his lips while watching Karin, "The Force is a strange thing." He mutters. "I've been in these jungles before...a long time ago...with her." Gean looks off to the exit which is covered in brush. Braken looks from Amarant and back to Karin. "You may find a few snakes, or rotten branches." Karin says, good-naturedly at Braken. "Though I doubt your droid will navigate any better for it." Her dark gaze turns to Amarant, looking to the man with an even expression. Suddenly her mien softens somewhat. "I hope our journey will not bring back unpleasant memories," comes her dark voice. "Unless you are still with this special someone, of course. And let me bring a few things." The arcaeologist steps up to the ship and reaches inside the cockpit, withdrawing a bulky backpack that she wears. Striding towards the pad's edge in her hiking boots she then turns to raise a brow at the others, offering them an easy smile. "Coming?" Braken nods and the turns into his ship and walks up the ramp. He turns and saus "Okay let me just get a few things, if we are going into the jungle, I prefer to be prepared a bit." Braken disappears into his ship... "She's dead." Gean says softly looking back to Karin briefly, a glance to Braken. "I suppose so, the rest of the galaxy has failed to bring me death. Why not give this place a try." He offers a forced smirk. "Lead the way oh great explorer." And there was a rarity, a joking voice of old produced the words to Karin. Something some knew Gean for, a joke and a smile. Though recently, and for a long time, the smile had vanished. The dark-haired woman stops at the platform's edge, looking back at Gean over one shoulder. "I am sorry to hear that," Karin offers, softly. And it sounds as if she means it. Pausing for a while she lets her fingers loosen the bulky blaster that is strapped to her right thigh. And then, with a toss of her head, she disappears into the jungle's thick leafhang, scanner in hand. "No reason to be sorry, it has revealed my path to me. There is only one direction for my anger." Gean says motioning the guards to follow. Heavy steps on the dirt ground move him to follow into the brush. "Anger?" Karin moves past thick-leaved bushes and ducks beneath vine-grown branches on the way ahead. The ground is musty and full of rotting leaves. "In which direction will you take your anger? I find that it clouds my decisions, and makes my task a little more troublesome, if I take actions in anger." There is a smile in her voice at this. The brush simply parts for Amarant and his guards, as if willed by itself the shrouds, twigs, and whatever else lies in his path simply moves out of his way. "That is because you do not know how to focus it, or perhaps have no direction to focus it to. I have learned how to focus my feelings like a laser beam. That is something the Jedi fear about me." Gean simply carries the conversation as he follows Karin, and in turn the guards follow him. "Hmmm." The woman casts an odd look at Gean over one shoulder. "I have plenty of focus. Now, tell me, why is it that I walk in front when you can magic the bushes away?" Karin sends a wink at the man, fighting with a branch to get it untangled from her neck. Then a lithe hand gestures ahead, and a brow arches. "I can walk right behind you and give you directions," she adds, gaze dropping to the silvery scanner in her hands. Braken steps back out of his ship and walks down to the soft earth. Braken has a few more survival items with him and walks over to the two, he obviously was away from their conversation, he give them a questioning stare ans then shrugs “Alright, lets see what mynocks we can unearth from this jungle" Braken listens to the jungle noises around him. He pauses for a moment to step over some weird looking underbrush that has the strong fecal odor to it. The arcona steps around it and says "Looks like the local wild life has no qualms on where the defecate." Continues walking...and adds "I'd watch your step Again the Dark Knight grins to Karin, "Of course, it seems you do have focus enough to notice that." He steps infront of her, but the guards, trained in the most advanced strategery, stay in the rear. Gean moves to the point and the thickness seems to open for them to step through. "I suppose it quicken our travel time." "It quickens our travel time a lot," comes Karin's rich alto behind the man's shoulder. A beeping noise comes from the datapad in her hand, indicating they are right on trail. "Say, you never considered a career in archaeology, did you? /I'd/ hire you." The latter is, unmistakably, said with some humour. The woman flicks a glance back at the Arkona. "Sturdy boots," she smiles, "is your answer. I clean them after the missions, usually. What is your name, friend?" Braken seems to begin to sweet a little from the heat of the jungle. His brow is moist now. He falls in step beside Karin and follows the dark knight with his robe flowing behing. He comments "Well you know, if you don't step in that stuff and take the time to avoid it, it saves you from cleaning that stuff in the first place..." pauses and then comments with a small smirk "I remember this guy stepping in a Wampa's dung pile on hoth, the smell of that stuff can peel the pain of metal, it can. Needless to say, we made his take 8 cleanings before coming around us again" Gean smirks once again and takes a glance to Braken while he speaks. Continuing to lead them deeper into the jungle, a path and a ford appear before them. Gean looks onto Karin, "Which way oh great explorer." "That way," comes Karin's voice. She extends a hand and points towards the path, leading deeper into the jungle. "The structures that I saw are a little East of that direction, but we can head away from the trail if it leads us in the wrong direction further ahead." "Fair enough." The Dark Knight says softly turning to reface the path, though he doesn't move down it. Instead he simply remains motionless staring in the said direction. "This better be worth it Karin." He growls softly. Before them, on the path stands five growling beast. They stand on all fours, claws out at the ready and teeth showing. They are about the size of a wolf and their resemblence isn't to far off. Gean movements are seen beneath the robes, swift and clam. "Oh," says Karin, eyes turning to the creatures. "They don't seem like the kind of animals that run away," she flicks a look at Gean. "Do they?" Answering her own question with an ironic smile she then pulls the blaster from its sheathe, pointing it at the wolf-like beasts. COMBAT: You wield your H4RD Corr Blaster. The beast take a step forward and a ferial growl is heard multiple times from them. The saliva which drips from their exposed teeth only shows their hunger. Obviously they found their intended meal. Gean's hand exits his robes and within it is the silver cylinder. "Well, let's not simply wait for them to eat us." The blade ignites and he starts up the path. Braken snaps his head over quickly when the first set of growls are heard. He eyes the creatures and quickly draws his blaster. The Arcona looks to then begins to say something "We comm..."stops himself as he sees the hot saliva and large fangs, Braken looks to the other two and says "I don't think they are our welcoming comittee." COMBAT: Braken wields his BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol. Karin walks swiftly after Gean, moving on light feet despite her heavy walking boots. She keeps her blaster trained on the wolves. "Perhaps a few warning shots will make them run away," she suggests. Dark Guard removes their force pikes and simply begins moving into the brush as if running. Gean twirls the blade in his hands and as if to answer Karen's question a beast leaps for Gean, claws swiping for him. Gean in turn brings the lightsaber up in a defensive arch to end the attackers life. COMBAT: Amarant swings his red lightsaber at Creatures of the Wild! COMBAT: Creatures of the Wild tries to dodge, but Amarant's red lightsaber strikes and kills one of them. COMBAT: Creatures of the Wild lash out at Amarant with their fists! COMBAT: Amarant parries with his red lightsaber and kills one of Creatures of the Wild. When the creature attacks Karin runs to the side for clear line of sight, kneeling on the forest floor and taking aim at the beasts. She briefly hesitates, blinking a few times when Amarant's lightsaber slays two of the animals. Then she narrows one eye and fires on the nearest one. COMBAT: You fire your H4RD Corr Blaster at Creatures of the Wild! Type +ABORT to abort your attack. COMBAT: Creatures of the Wild dodges Karin's blaster bolt. COMBAT: Creatures of the Wild lash out at Karin with their fists! Defense options: +PASS - +DODGE - +PARRY with weapon - +QUICKSHOT You have 5 minutes to react, or you will +dodge automatically. COMBAT: Karin tries to dodge, but Creatures of the Wild hits and moderately wounds her. Braken moves to the side of dark night, who skillfully takes out two of them....One of the beasts take a look at him and start coming in. Braken shoots at the thing and says "Hold one there, beast.." He tries to keep the distance between them as he fires COMBAT: Braken fires his BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol at Creatures of the Wild! COMBAT: Creatures of the Wild tries to dodge, but Braken's blaster bolt hits and kills one of them. COMBAT: Creatures of the Wild lash out at Braken with their fists! COMBAT: Braken tries to dodge, but Creatures of the Wild hits and mildly wounds him. The blade twirls within the skilled hand and as the two lunge for him they are quickly cut down. Looking to Karin and the other find their own troubles with the hungery beast, Gean smirks. "You wanted to come alone!?" He yells to Karin while moving towards her and the monster she fights with. "Don't you hate it when you are wrong? Hope you live long enough for me to gloat about it." He says a glance to Braken as he drops one as well. "Good work boy!" He calls lifting the ignited saber to strike down another. COMBAT: Amarant swings his red lightsaber at Creatures of the Wild! COMBAT: Creatures of the Wild tries to dodge, but Amarant's red lightsaber strikes and kills one of them. COMBAT: Creatures of the Wild lash out at Amarant with their fists! COMBAT: Amarant tries to parry with his red lightsaber, but Creatures of the Wild moderately wounds him. One of the creatures lashes out and rips the shirt that covers Karin's arm. The woman jumps and rolls to one side, re-appearing with muddy trousers and an expression of anger. "If it wasn't for your stomping along the creatures never would have found us in the first place," she yells, half-amused, half-annoyed at Gean. "I move quietly!" She takes a half-hearted aim at the wolf-beasts and shoots, the cloth on her arm is slowly soaked by a red colour. COMBAT: You fire your H4RD Corr Blaster at Creatures of the Wild! Type +ABORT to abort your attack. COMBAT: Creatures of the Wild tries to dodge, but Karin's blaster bolt hits and wounds a member of them. COMBAT: Creatures of the Wild lash out at Karin with their fists! Defense options: +PASS - +DODGE - +PARRY with weapon - +QUICKSHOT You have 5 minutes to react, or you will +dodge automatically. COMBAT: Karin tries to dodge, but Creatures of the Wild hits and moderately wounds her. Braken makes a few steps back killing one of the beasts, but another stepped into his place and clawed at Braken. The Arcona takes the wounds from the beast that pounces the his left. His arm with the blaster injured a bits. The Arcona steps foward at the passing beast and his quick response was to punch out at the beast... COMBAT: Braken puts away his BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol. COMBAT: Braken lashes out at Creatures of the Wild with his fists! COMBAT: Creatures of the Wild tries to dodge, but Braken hits and wounds a member of them. COMBAT: Creatures of the Wild lash out at Braken with their fists! COMBAT: Braken tries to dodge, but Creatures of the Wild hits and lightly wounds him. The beast which remain are only driven by pure hunger and there survival requires a kill here.Gean growls as a claw slices through his robes and across his thigh. Gean leaps up and backwards from the wild creature and with the Force attempts to hurl a piece of the forrest at it. COMBAT: Amarant hurls a loose rock toward Creatures of the Wild! COMBAT: Creatures of the Wild dodges Amarant's flying debris. COMBAT: Creatures of the Wild lash out at Amarant with their fists! COMBAT: Amarant tries to parry with his red lightsaber, but Creatures of the Wild moderately wounds him. Karin supports her injured arm against a fallen branch and closes one eye, carefully aiming at the creatures. COMBAT: You fire your H4RD Corr Blaster at Creatures of the Wild! Type +ABORT to abort your attack. COMBAT: Creatures of the Wild tries to dodge, but Karin's blaster bolt hits and kills one of them. Creatures of the Wild collapses, critically injured. Braken hits the beast in front of his as it passes. This give Braken a open lane, he jumps forward and to the left, wielding his blaster to the right aiming for the last creature left..As he looks, he sees amarant throw a branch at one "What are you doing, you have a sword" He fires the last shot at the remaining beast About this time, the guards which once seemed to be fleeing have infact been strategicaly manuvering to flank the beast. Looping through the forrest the reappear on the path behind the creatures, but alas, their efforts go vain as they only find them dead. Looking to their master they shrug lightly. Gean nods to them, "To late." He says to the guards and the lightsaber is quickly beneath his robes. "The jungle still has many dangers." He mutters lightly. Karin merely looks at Gean when her blaster takes down the last creature. She doesn't speak, but the smirk on her lips may speak volumes. She sheathes her blaster and reaches into her pack for three tiny cylinders. "Desinfication," she says, offering one two each of the other two. "It's good for avoiding those nasty infections that a jungle can give you." Braken turns to look at the beings running in with their force pikes looking for something to kill. Braken eyes then and then turns to amarant and listens to him, he says "Brillantly relaible those are.." turns back looks to Karin and nods taking 1 cylinder Karin raises a brow at Amarant, shouldering the tiny cylinder. Then she nods. Lithe fingers click open the lid and sprays a liquid on her own arm, her hand carefully rubbing it into her skin. Then the can is discarded and she trots onwards. "Did you know of this place, Gean?" She flicks a look at Braken, checking the other's injuries, before letting her gaze rove around the clearing. It curiously lingers on the remains of the camp. Gean shakes his head, "No." His brown eyes wonder the ruined camp, well what can be seen of it within the heavy jungle. "I've never been here." Gean says softly pacing forward to the center of the clearing. "Is this what you are looking for?" Braken makes his way through the thick jungle canopy to this open area. There are boxes and an old shelter here and then looking in further he sees an old ring of stones. Braken turns to ask Karin something but she is in conversation with the dark lord so he turns back to the clearing. Braken moves to the old shelter and begins scanning it with his bright yellow eyes. Nothing of use is seen so he looks back to the two "No, this wasn't what my scanners picked up," Karin's brow furrows at the instrument in her hands. Keeping her gaze on the silvery pad she walks to the clearing's edge. She is so intent on the readouts that she fils to notice Braken turning to ask a question. "It should be five yards straight ahead from here," she yells, bemused. An arm struggles with removing eye-hight bracken, without much success. "But I cannot see anything! It is all the cleaves and moss. Will you help me clear this?" Gean watches Karen still, his bald head tilts lightly as he simply watches. The guards remain behind him, motionless. Braken looks to the other two and steps from the shelter. He moves to the places they are begining to clear and takes out a machete from the survival kit his has. "Let me see if I can help as well" Braken begins cutting a clearing as well Continues to watch them, his arms lifting to fold against his chest. He does realize he could easily remove the brush with the Force or his saber, but he was intent with simply watching. The woman turns to look to Gean, dark eyes sparkling with irony. "Thank you, Braken. I'm sure his sword wouldn't be just perfectly handy for this." With a smile she steps forward, the Arcona's blade making it easy to step through the bracken. A few yards into the jungle, completely unnoticed from the outside, is a rectangular structure. Approximately three metres long and one metre wide it is covered in ancient moss. A lid of stone is broken, allowing for a view inside. Karin looks back at Braken, lifting a finger to cover her lips - unnoticed, most likely, but anyone standing outside in the clearing. Gean turns to his guards as they work their way for whatever in the brush, he turns and the pale lips move in light whispers. Braken makes some head way with his machete and then looks out across the cavern to a spire of some sort. Braken turns about to say something when he catches Karin's message. Very carefully the archaeologist leans forward and looks into the stone structure. The half-smouldered remains of a skeleton is there. Upon the lid is - barely discernible - some letters that could be read as: "Wain Terrano" Karin hefts a heavy stone, but fails to move it. She flashes a look at Braken, and sends a pointy gaze into the coffin. Braken turns to look at Karin, somewhat and odd look as if looks. He whispers to her as she points to the coffin "That doesn't look like it wants to be opened" A nod to his guards and Gean turns to the direction they moved to. "What's going on in there!?" He calls into the brush, eyes straining to stare into it. Karin widens her eyes at the Arcona in a 'get a grip, man' gesture. But still she smiles. The woman then gives up on the stone and lets her slender fingers dig into the coffin, carelessly rummaging around in ancient rib-bones before grasping something that glints in the vague light that filters through the canopy. With some effort a long, silver sword is drawn out of the skeleton's grasp. "Not much," she yells, loudly at Gean. "We found a stone structure, covered in vines. I think this was what my scanners picked up!" Braken turns from the woman and looks to Gean coming up from the rear. He looks back to the remains of the skeleton and then the sword she pulls out of it's grip.As they stand by the cavern Braken looks at a rope bridge in the ditance and makes a mental note to himself and to where it leads. He looks back to Karen and says "You seem way too comfortable than one should be in rummaging in the dead's remains "I have had years of practice, rummaging in the remains of the dead." Karin sends an easy wink at Braken while her fingers quickly dig a steel wire and a sensor out of her pocket. The wire is tightly wound around the sword's hilt, and the sensor is attached. Then, quickly, she steps further into the forest and raises her arm, and-- --and hurls the ancient artifact as far into the jungle as she can throw! It glitters, and disappears. Gean and the other five humans move for Karin and Braken. They move with a slow pace to follow their path. "A tomb?" Gean asks as he halts behind them. His eyes onto the two digging beyond the ancient stones. His eyes narrow lightly, "It radiates..." He says softly as if to himself. The darkside seemed to flow from the small structure. It seemed to call for him, want him to know it's secrets. "What is in there?" And just as Gean moves to step forward to them, his eyes widen. "What are you doing!?" He yells to Karin watching the object be flung away. Braken steps back slightly and watches Gean run forward as if yearning for the object that was just thrown. He remain quiet for a moment and watches the two. Karin takes a step back when faced with Gean's anger, but nothing in her mien indicates remorse of what she just did. "Well, they put it here for some reason," she smiles. "Obviously they didn't want it to get found. But it was interesting to see it. I'm going to take some pictures, and we can be off." Her slender fingers pick a camera from her pocket, aiming it at the old tomb. "Be find by the right peron Karin." Gean turns to the direction the sword was flung. "Fan out." He says to the guards. "Find it!" And with that the human guards rush into the forest. "You better hope I find it, Karin Morrow." Narrowed eyes to her before he himself turns. Braken bright yellow eyes blink for a moment and then he eyes the human woman with an odd look "Hold on...Okay so at least tell me what the bantha's arse was that thing that we fought vicious creatures..hiked through this hot steamy jungle for and now you just threw it away...?" "It fell into the ravine," says Karin, meekly. "I threw it that way. I am most terribly sorry." She takes another step back when Gean turns, moving towards the glade and a careful path away from the angered man. She flicks a look at Braken. "Some things are better left undisturbed," she says, solemnly. Braken eyes blink in somewhat shock, which is saying something cause it is not an emotion an Arcona is known to protray often. He turns to looks at the dark lord and his angry words. Braken is about to say something to Jaren when he decides best at this moment to let the Dark lord do the talking to her Gean halts his pace at Karin's words, though the guards continue their mission into the jungle. The robed man turns and the brown eyes are onto her own again. "You have no a clue as to what you deal with Karin." Turning a step is taken back to them. "You do not know what it was you just simply through away." The eyes narrow once again, "You are meddling in something which doesn't concern you. That object has power to it, it is an artifact of an ancient religion. A religion which has been lost this galaxy for thousands of years." A brief pause as the Dark Knight stares. "A religion which I have studied intently, you may have a demonstration of it's power!" A hooked finger lifts towards Karin as the darkside of the Force is called. COMBAT: Amarant begins to choke Karin. Defense options: +PASS COMBAT: Karin chokes. Asphyxiating spasms mildly wounds her. Braken turns his head to the female and then looks back to the dark lord listening to his words, as he speaks he thinks....suddenly he looks to Karin and watches her choking and then back to the darkside guy with his finger in a crows talon type position. Braken mumbles (I must be crazy)..he quick draws his blast and fires at Amarant "Kindly stop that" COMBAT: Braken wields his BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol. Karin's gaze rests attentively on Gean when he speaks, the wary expression in her eyes make way for interest at the mention of the ancient religion. She opens her mouth to speak -- but no words come out. Her hand drops the scanner and flies to her throat, clawing at it. The archaelogist's shoulders move as if to breath -- but no air is drawn. The woman flicks a supplicant look at Braken. Gean looks to Braken as he drawls the blaster and his brow raises after releasing Karin. "Another wishes to test me?" He asks and his hand extends to Braken attempting to rip the blaster from his hands. Karin draws a deep breath, gasping for air a few times while looking between Gean and Braken. Her right hand crawls to her side, nearing the holster that is strapped to her thigh, and soon draws the bulky blaster. Pointing it at the dark-side user she slowly moves backwards, flicking a look at the Arcona. "Let's go, Braken. He is dangerous. And I almost was beginning to enjoy your company!" The latter, hissed angrily, is clearly aimed at the Sith. COMBAT: You wield your H4RD Corr Blaster. COMBAT: Amarant tries to rip Braken's BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol out of his hands! COMBAT: Braken firmly holds his BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol. Braken feels a wierd pull on his blaster as if it wants to be moved from his hand. The Arcona looks to him and says while running toward Karin "I am not wishing to test anything, just want my skin intact." He moves with Karin's call, not needing any more convincing as he has seen the red lightsaber..Braken fired a shot in attempt to give them some distance COMBAT: Braken fires his BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol at Amarant! COMBAT: Amarant ignites his yellow lightsaber and tries to parry! COMBAT: Amarant deflects Braken's blaster bolt back into Braken, wounding him. Failing to remove the blaster from Braken's death grip Gean sighs lightly knowing what is to come, he simply waits. And as the blaster bolt comes for him a saber flings to his hand from beneath the robes. It is ignited and the yellow blade quickly deflects the coming bolt and sends it back to the shooter. Not wasting time he calls upon the force to send an object their way, though he doesn't offer chase. When Braken turns to fire Karin backs away even faster, running towards the glade. She flicks a look over one shoulder to see if the Arcona is following, and then? The lady archaeologist flees. Category:March 2008 RP Logs